From Car lesson to Exorcism on a ship!
by kikkie
Summary: "Master being bad isn't fun anymore..." Ashoka whimpered. "Your absolutely right snips..." Anakin whispered back. A story that takes place where Ashoka 18, Anakin 25 and Obi-wan is 34 decide to learn a few things but in the end cause ultimate chaos for them self's. R18 for sexual contains and cursing. dont like it dont read it! please no bad comments and plz R&R if u like it!
1. Driving lessons

Kikkie: this is what happens when you teach your 18 year old Padawan how to drive a hover car, complete different then a space ship.

"I can't do this!" Anakin shouted.

"Master come on we haven't even started the car!" Ashoka tells her master.

"Anakin you must be strong." Obi-wan tells his student. The three were sitting down on leather seats in a hover car on their way to see the council when Obi-wan thought it would be a good idea to let Ashoka drive! Although the girl has had 0% of any knowledge of driving a hover car. True she was a well-trained pilot for battle ships but the Jedi temple never taught her how to drive so it was up to her master to teach this 18 year old how to drive.

"I got this!" Ashoka says right before she starts up the car. The car begins to shake then hovers above the ground it is standing on but Ashoka does not move for she waits for instructions.

"Okay Snip, what you want to do is push your foot down to go forward." Anakin says then realizing that he didn't say right foot. Ashoka stomps her foot on her left side.

"Oh wait Ash-BOOM!" Anakin was cut off when Ashoka rammed the back of the car into a small statue on the Jedi lawn, two seconds later the statue broke into a little pieces. The three look back to the sky road, hoping no one saw that. Ashoka gently pushed the forward. Moving the car onto the road, good thing today is a holiday so the sky not over crowded.

"Okay, so far so good no?" Ashoka asked. Obi-wan was staring out the window while Anakin could feel his heart beating real fast.

"Okay, just keep going straight HQ should be at least 15 minutes away." Anakin says as he watches his padawan gently drive the car straight forward. Both of her hands gripping the wheel with her life. The three saw a red light so Ashoka stopped.

"Okay Snips now you have to go right at the green, got it." Anakin says.

"And try not to hit anything." Obi-wan says. Ashoka nods her head.

"I understand." Ashoka says. When the light turned green again Ashoka started to move to the left. When she turned she saw HQ far away but very close at the same time. As they drived Obi-wan could seem to ignore the arrogance of his own Padawan.

"Anakin put on your seat belt, you too Ashoka." Obi-wan ordered.

"Oh Obi-wan, were Jedi! We don't need seat belts!" Anakin says.

"Oh, I see someone forgot what happened last time he forgot his seat belt?" Obi-wan says making Anakin remember the time he learned how to drive and accidently drove into a tree that caused him to fly out his seat and hit the glass in front of him face first. Anakin had to wear a neck brace for 9 months after that. All of that could have been avoided if someone wore their seat belts.

"This time is different, I am a trained Jedi now. The force will protect me." Anakin tells Obi-wan. Ashoka drives right over HQ but does not stop. Anakin stared at her weirdly.

"Ashoka pull the car down." Anakin ordered.

"I don't know how." Ashoka responded.

"Just move the stick next to you to the letter D." Anakin tells Ashoka. Ashoka grabs the stick but could not move it. She tries her best but it does not move.

"Master I think the stick jammed." Ashoka says.

"It can't be jammed this is brand new car." Anakin says. His metal hand reaches over to the stick and tries to pull it down put it doesn't move.

"I believe it is Anakin." Obi-wan says. Anakin toys and play with the stick, making the car jiggle and move back and forth a little put violently.

"Come…ON!" Anakin shouted then pulled the leaver to the D letter then accidently pulled the stick out of it place. All three of the Jedi mouths go agap and their skins turn pale white. The car stops moving for a few seconds.

"Oh Anakin…" Obi-wan said as he raises his hand to his face then rubs his temple. The car started to shake until the levitation oh it stopped. Causing the car to fall violently. As they fell to about a hundred feet to Ashoka grabs onto the wheel and tries to pull it up to get a little lavage only to pull the wheel out of its place. Anakin glares at the girl.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THE BIO-NIC WOMAN!?" Anakin shouted at her as they fell.

"GO TO HELL MASTER!" Ashoka shouted at her master right before she started to scream her head off like one of those scream girls from a horror movie.

"I'm going to die a 35 year old virgin that never kissed a girl." Obi-wan muttered.

"You're a virgin?" Anakin asked but Obi-wan did not answer for the car stopped in mid-air ten feet off the ground of HQ. When the car stopped, Ashoka and Anakin bodies flew out of their seats then onto the glass window. Obi-wan was dangle over them with his arms crossed.

"This is why you should always wear your seat belt." Obi-wan says as he unbuckles himself then opens the car door. He falls next to the two then opens the car door. Once he is out he uses the force to carry the two the car as well. Once they were out and on their feet Anakin had to ask while looking at the car.

"Why'd it stop?" Anakin asked.

"It ran out of gas." Obi-wan says.

"What?" Ashoka asked. "Cars don't work like that!" Ashoka say and the second she did the car fell right down onto the ground hard then rolled off the edge of the HQ ground."

"Nice going Snips." Anakin says.

"Eh, the insurance will handle it!" Ashoka says as she scratches her Headtails.

"By the way, Anakin whose car was that?" Obi-wan asked.

"Oh, Mace Windu's." Anakin says, making Obi-wan eyes widen in fear.

"Mace Wi-I AM SO TIRED OF THESE MUTHER FUCKING JEDI STEALING MY MUTHER FUCKING CAR!" Mace Windue shouted as he makes his way to his crashed car that was literally on the ground.

"Okay time to go!" Obi-wan shouted as he grabs both Anakin and Ashoka hand then leads then drags them into the building.

 **Kikkie: Hey its me, tell me what you think! I will be making a second chapter soon thank you for reading and please do not post any bad comments and I do not own Star wars!**


	2. Sex Ed

A 14 years old Ashoka was standing in front of her beloved master, who was sitting down with three clones eating their afternoon dinner. When Anakin notice the girl standing in front of him he wipes his mouth of his food then spoke:

"What's up Snips, wanna join us?" Anakin asked.

"Um no but I wanted to ask you something." Ashoka spoke.

"Spill!" Anakin ordered her, he then picks up his glass filled with water then pressed it against his lips to drink the ice cold water.

"What's a penis and why does it shot out cum?" Ashoka asked. Anakin drops his cup then practically choked on his water as he coughs it out of his lungs then onto the floor. The clone next to him pats his back his back as the older Jedi regains his barring. He looks up at Ashoka.

"Why do you need to know!?" Anakin asked while he wiping his face clean of the water he vomited on himself.

"The senator we are protecting told me that I need to do that to a man in order to become a woman." Ashoka says.

"NO!" Anakin shouted at his young Padawan before taking the small girl into a bear hug. "YOU'RE TO YOUNG! STAY PURE AND INOCCENT! YOU DON'T EVER NEED TO LEARN THOSE THINGS!" Anakin shouted, Ashoka did not move. "IT DOESN'T HURT TO NOT KISS OR STAY INOCENT TILL YOUR…UH 100 YEARS OLD! YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW THIS STUFF!"

(That would had been not only funny but the smart thing to do! But we all know Anakin and we all know he has a temper so let me tell you what really happened!)

"HE SAID WHAT!?" Anakin shouted, making all the clones and work staff in the room look at him confused. Anakin ignores everyone stares when he stood up then heads towards the senator quarters with Ashoka behind him. The clone that patted Anakin back looked at his brothers and said:

"Someone get Obi-wan."

(Senator Quarters)

Ashoka enters the Quarters of the old Senator of a planet that Anakin had never visited before. Anakin was waiting outside the quarters.

"Oh Ashoka you have returned to me!" The senator spoke.

"I guess." Ashoka says.

"Don't guess darling, you are so pretty and perfect." The man spoke, Anakin could feel his stomach cramp up a little at his words.

"Um…Thank you, so I wanted to ask you something." Ashoka says.

"Yes my darling."

"How old are you and could you repeat those words you said to me earlier?" Ashoka says

"I am 59 years old, is that a problem?" He asked.

"No, I just wanted to know I me…I never had a 60 year old hit on me before." Ashoka says.

"59, and I am much honored to be your first." He say, he then takes Ashoka hand into his then kisses it.

"Um…my master said that I couldn't make you cum and he also said that if you hit on me again he will have to cut off your old crusty dick." Ashoka says. Anakin smirk at the words Ashoka said.

"Oh you won't be saying that after THIS!" The senator unbuckles his belt then pulls down his pants and under paints, reviling his manhood to Ashoka. 20 feet away Obi-wan was making his way to the Senator room when all of a sudden he heard a loud piercing scream that could wake the dead from their slumber. Obi-wan ran to the room to find on the ground and Anakin about to kill the senator with his light saber.

"ANAKIN!" Obi-wan shouted before using the force to remove the Anakin from the pants less old man. He then grabs a hold of Anakin shoulder.

"What are you doing our job is to take him back home not kill him!" Obi-wan tells Anakin. Anakin was struggling to get out of Obi-wan grip.

"He tried to have sex with Ashoka!" Anakin shouted right before getting out of Obi-wan grip. He then fixes his clothes and straighten himself out.

"Anakin I know that you-wait what?" Obi-wan asked. "He tried to do what?"

"He tried to have sex with Ashoka, he even pulled down his pants in a sexual manner!" Anakin says. Obi-wan takes a deep breathe to calm his killing instincts.

"Just grab Ashoka and take her to the medic, I will handle this man okay." Obi-wan tells Anakin. Anakin does what Obi-wan said then grabs Ashoka body then carries her out the room. Once the doors closed Obi-wan walks over to the door then locks it.

"So…." Obi-wan spoke in a deep dark voice as his eyes made their way to the old man sitting on the ground with fear in his eyes.

"You like touching…Little girls?" Obi-wan asked. He then picks up a hanger then approach the hold man.

(Medic Room)

Anakin sets his Padawan on the medic bed gently. He looks around for a doctor but instead saw a sign that said out to lunch. Anakin could feel the vein on top of his head pop out.

"Master?" Ashoka spoke. Anakin looks over to her then took a breather of air to know his Padawan was alright.

"Snips you're alright!" Anakin say in a happy tune.

"Yea, I'm fine it's just I never seen such a small and wrinkled penis before, I mean my pinky was bigger than that!" Ashoka say.

"Well Ashoka he-wait what, you never seen?" Anakin asked.

"Yea!" Ashoka responded as she stood up from her position.

"That means you've seen penis before." Anakin asked again.

"Yea, you know the Jedi dorm is co-ed and when I was in there most of the guys were twilik and you know how twiliks are!" Ashoka says, having a small blush cross her face. Anakin blushes and smirks a little remembering the time he saw Aylaa naked once. She didn't seem to care the human saw her naked after she took her shower, aberrantly Twilik like to air dry after taking a shower.

"Ashoka, so you know what a penis is?" Anakin asked.

"Oh yes 100%!" Ashoka says.

"So I don't have to have the sex talk with you?" Anakin asked.

"Sex, a form of activate where the man inserts his penis, also known as the cock, dick and man pride into the woman vagina." Ashoka says.

"Yes…good girl." Anakin asked about to leave the room but was stopped by Ashoka.

"Wait master, can I ask you for something…uh…personal." Ashoka asked. Anakin looks back at his Padawan.

"Yea, anything snips."

"Can I see your penis?" Ashoka asked. Anakin could feel the color of his face just slowly leave his body.

"No!" Anakin says.

"Why not?"

"Because I am not showing you my penis!"

"Fine, I will just have to go to a male brothel and see for myself!" Ashoka says, she gets off the bed then walks over to the door only to be stopped by a metal hand.

"Wait…" Anakin spoke.

"If I show you my thing…you promise never to look, touch, and search for a male dick again?" Anakin said.

"If that the case I wanna touch it!" Ashoka says as she tries to bargen.

"Are you series!?" Anakin asked.

"I wanna touch and examine it for at least 30 minutes!"

"No!" Anakin shouted back at her.

"Fine, I have 400$ I can hire a male prostitute to do my bidding for at least 2 hours." Ashoka says about to leave again but Anakin stopped her again. He took a sigh before saying:

"I will do it for 15 minutes!" Anakin says.

"DEAL!" Ashoka shouted. Anakin rolled his eyes before going to the entrance and locking it. Ashoka takes a seat on the medic bed and watches Anakin unbutton and unzip his pants, allowing them to fall to the ground. He puts his hands on his boxers then started to blush as he slowly pulled down his boxers, freeing his manhood. Ashoka gasped and her eyes opened up.

"Oh my, you're the biggest I have ever seen!" Ashoka says as she gets off from the bed then examines it by putting his manhood on her elbow, it almost as big as her elbow. "Wow, I didn't even know it could get this big!"

"I'm glad I'm the biggest you have ever seen…" Anakin says not wanting to mentally be in his shows right now.

"I wonder if what it looks like when it's hard?" Ashoka asked but Anakin did not answer. Right now he was imagining the hand on his manhood being Padme's and that her hand was gently rubbing him. Ashoka watches in amaze on how hard he was becoming.

"What are you thinking about Anakin?" Ashoka asked but he did not answer so Ashoka did something she once on a porno her friend Barris brought to her room once when Anakin wasn't in the room. She puts her lips onto the tip of Anakin cock before gently taking it into her mouth. Anakin cums into her mouth in a second without hesitation. Ashoka separated from him and coughed a little then spits his load out onto the floor.

"Padme…" Anakin answered.

"You have a crush on senator Padme?" Ashoka asked, making Anakin eyes snapped open. He then pulls away from Ashoka with a huge red blush on his face.

"LESSON OVER!" Anakin shouted as he pulls his pants up to his waist. once on he zips his pants and runs out the room.

"Master what's wrong?!" Ashoka asked.

"NOTHING, REMEMBER OUR DEAL!" Anakin shouted from the hallway.

(7 hours later)

The three Jedi landed on the unknown and not important planet for the Senator arrival. It was mourning when they got there and all three of our Jedi looked like shit and the Senator looked like he had nightmares all night. When the senator had arrived to his home planet he bid the Jedi and their clone goodbye. The Jedi then go back on to their ships and head home. Anakin and Obi-wan makes their way to their room when suddenly they ran into Ashoka who had just came out of the showers, Anakin could tell this because her headtails were wet and she smelled like sunflowers.

"Hello Master and Master Obi-wan, heading to bed?" Ashoka asked.

"Yea, today had been a long day for me, how about you Anakin?" Obi-wan asked.

"Eh, I'm going to take a shower before bed." Anakin said.

"Again? You took at least 10 showers in the last 7 hours, is everything okay?" Obi-wan asked. Anakin stayed calmed when he heard that question because he knew that if he slipped in his force he may give Obi-wan a hint that he was not okay.

"I am fine I just feel dirty…seeing that old man's dick…" Anakin says.

"OH! Speaking of pedophile dick!" Obi-wan say, making Anakin and Ashoka stare at him weirdly. "I have something for you two!" He says as he digs into his pocket then pulls out two hair balls. Anakin eyes widen.

"OH MY GOD!" Anakin shouted. It took Ashoka a few seconds to realizes that the balls Obi-wan was holding was the senators.

"You cut off his nuts…" Ashoka says.

"A little justice we use to do back on my home planet for men who touched little girls." Obi-wan says.

"Master you don't cut off a man balls!"

"Why not?"

"It's a code of honor!" Anakin shouted. "You just don't do that!"

"What do you do to women touching little boys?" Ashoka asked.

"Oh we cut off their breast." Obi-wan answered.

"Ouch!" Ashoka says. Obi-wan throws the pair of balls to the ground before leaving the two. Anakin then looks at Ashoka.

"What ever happened 7 hours ago, never happen. Remember that snips!" Anakin warned.

"Got it, I would hate to get in the way of you and Padme!" Ashoka says with a small smirk on her face. Leaving a pissed off Anakin where he was.

(Presents, which is 4 years later) 

"I can't believe I did that." Anakin says, he was naked on his bed covered in sweat. The bathroom door opens to revile a naked Ashoka coming out the bathroom.

"I haven't heard that story in a long time!" Ashoka say as she crawls back into bed then lays her head on Anakin chest.

"Yea…" Anakin say as he moves his hand then wrap it around her waist.

"One question?" Ashoka asked.

"Hm?" Anakin mumbles.

"Am I better in the sack then Padme?" Ashoka asked.

"Way hotter!" Anakin tells her.

"Kikkie: Chapter 2 is over! The lesson in this chapter is Pedophiles should be slapped! Plz R&R and plz no bad comments.


	3. 3 lessons!

"OBI-WAN!" Anakin shouted. It was 2am in the Jedi temple where all Jedi lived till called upon for a mission from the council. Obi-wan was sleeping when his padawan woke him up from his sleep. He walks over to his door then cracks it open to find both Anakin and Ashoka dressed up in dark cloaks that covered their whole bodies.

"What are you two doing?" Obi-wan asked.

"Were going to Twilik carnival!" Anakin says with a huge smile pasted on his face. Obi-wan fully opens his door then hits Anakin on the head.

"OW!" He shouted. "Why did you hit me?"

"Because you're not allowed to go to those types of things!" Obi-wan tells his padawan. "Now go back to bed before you get into trouble!"

"Okay, I guess Ashoka and I will have to go by ourselves and met up with Jedi Aayla at the parade." Anakin says out loudly, making Obi-wan stop mid-way from closing the door.

"Yea, it's a shame because she will be dressed up in pretty clothes and a certain someone who has a crush on her will not get to see those threads on her." Ashoka says. Obi-wan looks at the two.

"We will go and stay but for only 2 hours, then we come straight back here, do you understand?" Obi-wan tells his students.

"Yes!" Anakin responded.

"I understand." Ashoka says. Obi-wan rubs his eyes then closes his door to get changed. Once the door was closed Anakin digs into his cloak pocket then pulls out a communicator then spoke to someone. Ashoka watches him.

(Outside the Temple)

After Obi-wan was dressed the three snuck out of the temple through Ashoka and Anakin bedroom window. Once outside Anakin hot wires a car then drives to the carnival. When the three get there Anakin and Ashoka hop out of the car the dragged Obi-wan across the crowds to a weird looking building where many Twiliks were inside. The three were greeted by a red skin twilik woman dressed in a lingerie.

"Hello, my name is Trialia and welcome to the carnival brothel!" Trialia says.

"Brothel? As in a whore house?" Obi-wan asked.

"We like to be called a brothel sir." Trailia says with a small hint of a threat in her voice.

"Yes my name is Anakin I called a week ago to arrange the room." Anakin tells her. Trailia eye widen then sparkled.

"Oh, Mister Skywalker! Yes oh of course we have that room!" The red twilik says happily. "Follow me!" She asks the group and they did as told. She led the three to a velvet room but the only one that entered was Obi-wan. Once he was inside the doors closed behind him. Obi-wan ran to the door and tries to open it by turning the knob but it does not budge.

"Anakin open this door!" Obi-wan shouted.

"No, I paid good money for you to get laid today!" Anakin shouted.

"And we promise to perform on their float so you better have the best time of your life in there!" Ashoka shouted.

"Wait, what!?" Obi-wan asked.

"Remember a week ago you said you were a virgin, well today the day to lose your virginity old man so enjoy it, we'll be back to pick you up in an hour!" Anakin shouted. Obi-wan then heard footsteps running away. The older man made a grunting sound before raising his feet to kick the door down but was stopped when he heard a door open behind him. He turns his body around then practically fainted. Aayla was standing right there wearing her species traditional holiday wear that was extremely reviling, Obi-wan could feel his face turning deep beat red.

"Aayla…Uh…Hi!" Obi-wan says.

"Hello Ob-wan Kenobi." Aayla says. "You look very handsome tonight."

"Uh…thank you." Obi-wan responded.

"Well, you paid an hour so let's get to it!" Aayla says as she takes off her top. The minute Obi-wan saw her breast being freed he fell to the ground hard. Aayla eyes widen in shock from the reaction Obi-wan had given her.

(23 minutes later)

Obi-wan eyes slowly open to still a topless Aayla hovering over him. Obi-wan grabs his forehead then sits up and looks at her. He sighed before asking.

"Did I really just faint?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes…" Aayla says with a small smile on her face. "I must say you are the first man to ever faint on me."

"I am so sorry Aayla, I don't know what came over me." Obi-wan says. "I just…uh…"

"Oh Obi-wan, it's okay. My feelings for you haven't changed because of this." Aayla says.

"Feelings?" Obi-wan asked the blue woman. Aayla smiles a little before breaking down into a cute little giggle before speaking:

"I had a crush on you a few years back before you went on that 3 year guarding job with that woman, then when you came back it came back as well. Even to this point my feelings for you hasn't changed." Aayla says.

"You had a crush on me!?" Obi-wan asked.

"Is that wro-!?" Aayal was cut off when he pressed his lips against hers. Aayla closes her eyes to enjoy the kiss even more. When they separated for air Aayla eyes were still closed but Obi-wan was wide open. Obi-wan looks down sad.

"These moments…I wish I was not a Jedi." Obi-wan spoke as he gently pushes her away from him. Aayla grabs his hand before he could let go of her.

"Even if the way of the Jedi keeps us apart can we enjoy tonight?" Aayla asked.

"Well….Anakin did pay-OBI-WAN WE NEED TO GO!" Anakin shouted as he kicks the door down, behind him was a scared Ashoka. Obi-wan glared at him.

"What do you want?" Obi-wan asked.

"Plo Koon just spotted Ashoka and I playing some woop woop." Anakin says.

"You were doing drugs!?" Aayla asked.

"Only a little! LET'S GO OLD MAN!" Anakin shouted at his master before turning his body around to run but it's the wall instead then falls to the ground. Obi-wan grunts before grabbing his belongs then helps his padawan up from the floor.

 **Kikkie: end of that chapter I will do better next time. Please leave a comment to tell me what u think and thank you for reading! Also the lesson learned here is always be true to your heart, do not go off into the night and don't do drugs!**

 **Obi-wan: "Wait a minute, where is Ashoka!?"**

 **Anakin: I think I left her in the lobby with two naked dudes.**

 **Obi-wan: "YOU BLOODY MORON!" *drops Anakin on to the ground then runs down stairs to get Ashoka***

 **Anakin: "GO SHAMUS! HEART OF A WARRIOR!"**


	4. RESPECT THY ELDERS!

4 hours ago Anakin, Ashoka and Obi-wan had just attended then escape the twilik carnival, they don't know what happen to Aayla when they left. When they got to the temple Obi-wan went straight to bed and so did the other two. An hour later they were called in by the council for a mission, much too Obi-wan nerve. Now he has to get the other two ready because they reek of liquor, drugs and sex.

"Anakin wake up we have a meeting to go to." Obi-wan tells Anakin then gently pats his foot. Anakin did not even flinch.

"Anakin wake up!" Obi-wan ordered this time but the man did not move. Obi-wan then grabs his left boot then pulls him out of his bed, causing Anakin to fall face first on the floor and wake up. The young man glared at his master.

"What?" Anakin asked as he crawls back into bed because he was tired.

"We have to go, all three of us has been summoned by the council so go take a shower." Obi-wan ordered but Anakin did not listen for he fell asleep again. Obi-wan used the force to slap Anakin out of his bed. This time Anakin was wide awake.

"Alright I am awake!"

"Go take a shower boy, you reek of drugs and hookers!"

"I do not reek you 35 year old none kissing old fart virgin!" Anakin says, five seconds later the nice cooled air turned hot to the point Ashoka was awoken from.

"What did you just say?" Obi-wan says, before Anakin could respond Obi-wan grabs him by the ear then drags him out of his and Ashoka room straight into the shower room for all the Jedi. He then drags the his padawan to the bath tub where he threw Anakin in then got the shower whose and started to spray him straight to his face.

"You little shit remember who brought you to the council from that dry land of a home you use to live on!" Obi-wan shouted at Anakin. The young Jedi was blocking the water with his hand while trying to get out of the tube. Obi-wan stops whosing Anakin down, he was soaking wet to the point his fluffy hair deflated.

"Remember who tried to get you laid! I mean really, how do you fail at having sex with a prostitute already paid for!?" Anakin asked, making Obi-wan pop a vein. He reaches down at the heat level and turns it to scorching hot water. He then uses the force to remove Anakin of his clothes before he sprayed the poor kid with hot water.

"OH DEAR FORCE THAT IS BURNING HOT!" Anakin shouted. "STOP PLEASE!"

"Not until you're clean!" Obi-wan says before grabbing a bottle of soap then dumping the whole thing on Anakin. As he sprayed the soap started to turn into bubbles, making Anakin get covered in purple sticky goo that made it hard for him to climb out of the bath tub.

"I'm clean!" Anakin shouted. "I AM CLEAN!"

(15 minutes later)

Anakin and Obi-wan walk back into Anakin, Anakin was wearing a black robe and his face was red as if he had gotten a sunburn. Ashoka stared weirdly.

"Master what happened?" Ashoka asked.

"I was rude to my master and thus I was punished. Let's speak no more of it snips." Anakin says before walking out the room then into his bathroom. Ashoka looks at Obi-wan.

"What did you do to him?" Ashoka asked.

"I gave him a bath." Obi-wan says. Ashoka shrugs her shoulder then goes back to getting ready for the day.

 **Kikkie: Lesson learned here, never insult your elders! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Arcadia!

Anakin, Obi-wan and Ashoka were lying on an ultra-king size bed made for 12 people sleep soundly. 2 hours ago the council had told them that they would be doing a mission on the planet called Kaia in a small town called Arcadia. Apparently the town's people have been reporting some strange activities in the town so the council sent these three to investigate. Obi-wan did not like the idea of investigating the paranormal, that was not their jobs but a mission is a mission. Ashoka thought it would be fun since she loved ghost movies and Anakin decided to follow orders like he was taught because he feared that Obi-wan would give him another burning bath. The three were reported to go on a luxary ship since Arcadia was for the rich so here they are on a rich ship heading to Arcadia. Obi-wan eyes opened from his 2 hour nap. He felt a pressure on his right arm, he looks over and saw Anakin resting his head on his arm while he held his padawan close to him. Obi-wan smiled as he gently lifts the young man head up then puts it down on a pillow. Anakin just moves a little not caring about his arm pillow that had been removed. Obi-wan then removes himself from the bed then walks out the room. He then makes his way to the lobby of the ship where he saw high class civilians enjoying their sweet time looking out the glass window into the endless void of space.

"Hello Obi-wan." A voice spoke behind him, he looks over his shoulder and saw Aayla behind him smiling.

"Oh, master Aayla, what are you doing here?" Obi-wan asked.

"I just finished my mission on catching a criminal. I was on my way home when master Yoda told me that you three were heading to Arcadia, he then order me to accompany you." Aayla says, notice that Obi-wan eyes were not look at her but at her chest. A small blush then crossed his face as he remembers how he saw her blue breast naked a couple of hours ago.

"I am glad you are going to be with us on this mission." Obi-wan says. Aayla approaches Obi-wan then kisses his cheek. She then leans into his ear and whispers:

"Would you like to come to my room and finish what we started at Carnival?" Aayla says with a wink. Obi-wan blushes at the thought of Aayla being under him. Obi-wan nods his head, the blue woman then takes his hand then leads him to her room. Around the corner was Ashoka and Anakin watching Obi-wan be led into another room by Aayla. Once the two were in her room and the door closed.

"Yes! Let that lose it!" Anakin cheered.

"Oh I hope, then he can ease up on life." Ashoka says, she then kissed on the lips by Anakin. He takes her hand into his then makes it touch his zipper. When they sepearted Ashoka had an evil smirk on her face.

"I knew you were horny." Ashoka says.

"You know me to well." Anakin says before kissing her again.

"Mmm, you have trained me to." Ashoka says before grabbing his hand then leading him back to their room.

(30 minutes later)

"Oh my god…" Aayla says trying to wrap her head around at what just happened to her. "You were…amazing for a virgin who didn't know what he was doing!" Aayla says shocked as ever before in her life. Obi-wan was lying next to her breathing heavily.

"I think I just broke at least over a thousand rules in the last 30 minutes." Obi-wan says.

"Rules that needed to be broken." Aayla says before she moved her body around then laid her head on his chest. "My you were a beast."

"I am sorry." Obi-wan says. "I lose control after the first round, forgive me for what I have done."

"Oh no do not apologies, I am complete fine! In fact I never even knew some of those poses you used on me were good for sex." Aayla says.

"Those were yoga poses." Obi-wan says before realizing something: "I think I got hard again." He say, making Aayla head tails pop up a little in excitement.

"Let me take care of that!" Aayla says. She moves her body on top of him then gently slides his manhood inside her tight folds. When he was inside her she begins to grind her hips, she could feel his tip just rub against her G-spot and she loved it. Obi-wan moans and grunts as her tight walls begin to twitch.

"Aayla…" Obi-wan moaned.

"Obi…wan…so good!" Aayla moaned as she moved her hips faster, feeling his length push and rub against her spot. Obi-wan stared amazed at the woman breast as they jiggled and bounced up and down with her body as she moved. Obi-wan mouth was just watering at the thought of tasting them. Aayla leans her body forward then grabs onto the bed rails so that she does not lose balance. Her dark blue nipples tangled over his mouth. He licks his lips in delight then take in her left nipple. Before Aayla could react Obi-wan wraps both his arms around her waist then forcefully pulls her body down and also restrains her.

"Ob-WAN!" Aayla moaned when he started to thrust his hips into her folds without her consent. His length was so long with every thrust it made it kept hitting her G-spot. Then his mouth kept sucking and biting her nipples like he was a new born baby that was teething, the pleasure was too much for her. She came all over his big length, tightening her walls around him to point that he came seconds later. Aayla loses her grip on the rail and falls on top of Obi-wan. The older man hugged her body tightly as she laid on his chest, Aayla walls started to twitch again because the position she was in gave his cock a good position on pushing her G-spot. Aayla just moaned at the feeling.

(Anakin and Ashoka)

"How do you think Obi-wan is doing right now?" Ashoka asked her master. The two were lying on their bed in each other arms after love making.

"Their propyl asleep by now, his force was strong a couple of minutes ago but now its low." Anakin tells her, making the young girl giggle.

"I hope he had fun, sex is a beautiful thing that everyone should enjoy. I wonder if that's why most twilik are so good at it." Ashoka says as she twiddles with her lekkus.

"It's part of their culture." Anakin says right before he gives Ashoka a kiss on the lips.

"I know." Ashoka said when the separated. "I love you skyguy."

"I love you too snips"

 **Kikkie: well I did say sexual contains in my summary, anyway the lesson learn here is….none I guess. Thank you for reading!**


	6. The pedo is back!

"WERE HERE!" Ashoka shouted on the top of her lungs as she gets out of the ship. The other three Jedi exit out of the ship as well.

"She seems chipper." Obi says.

"She likes fresh air." Anakin responded. The four Jedi make their way to the city and ran into two people Ashoka never wanted to see in her life again.

"Senator Padme and Barriss Offee!" Aayla says as she greeted the two woman. The two look their way then walked over to them with smiles.

"Jedi, how are you?" Padme says with a smiles.

"Great!" Obi-wan says.

"I hope the ride here was okay, paying for luxury is an arm and a leg!" Barriss says.

"It would be worth." Anakin responded, Ashoka just took a deep sigh before asking:

"Why are you two here?" Ashoka asked, Anakin could sense a disturbance in the force and it was coming from Ashoka, the young girl was staring mostly at Barriss. Barriss seem to not have changed that much over the years compare to Ashoka. The girl still looked like her teen self-expect her chest seem to have grown a bit and she was near the height of her master and she had a couple of bags under her eyes but besides those things she looked complete the same to Ashoka. Ashoka on the other hand changed a lot! ( **I will describe her look soon** )

"My husband and I came here to announce our pregnancy of 4 weeks but the senator was really distressed about the paranormal things happening here. So I called the council and Jedi and ask for them to send some people." Padme says, she then gives Anakin a little smile before looking back at Obi-wan. It has been a year since the two broke up and Padme seem to have taken the break up very welly because she met and screwed another senator in two weeks while Anakin was depressed in his bed. When the announcement in Naboo that she was getting to another man it nearly killed Anakin but he got over it eventually and then Ashoka came back and everything changed.

"You called us down here?" Ashoka asked, the disturbance was becoming strong to the point that Obi-wan was starting to feel it. "And why Barriss here and where is Luminiara?"

"Ashoka, I'm not a Padawan anymore I am a Jedi…compare to someone who left for nearly two years then when she came back had to start all over again." Barriss says with a little sase in her voice. Ashoka chuckles before answering:

"I left for two years because my best friend framed me and nearly got me killed." Ashoka says before walking away from the girl, she even pumped into Padme a little as she walked. Anakin follows her to their destination while Obi-wan tried to fix the problem left behind. The 6 of them walked over to the senator office, Anakin and Ashoka were ahead at least 100 feet.

"You need to calm down snips or else Obi-wan and Aayla will sense something off." Anakin tells Ashoka.

"I don't care, I never wanted to see that girl face!" Ashoka says. "And then she had to nerve to remind me of the disgrace of repeating my padawan years all over again!"

"Is that so bad?" Anakin asked, giving her behind a little pinch. Ashoka blushed a little.

"Not here Master." Ashoka says with a small smile on her face.

"What is so wrong, I mean sure you nearly got killed but you got something most Jedi don't get." Anakin says.

"Shame?" Ashoka asked.

"No, a chance to come back." Anakin says. "And might I say you looked beautiful when you did."

"I'm not the pretty, I still look like my old Jedi padawan self." Ashoka said with a small blush across her face.

"Oh really…" Anakin says as he looks up and down her body. Ashoka had changed extremely, it was like she had gotten a make-over over the two years she was gone from the council. The most noticeable thing about her was her Lukkes for they had grown from tiny one to long and thick that seem to stop at her hips will her head tails had become horns. She had also grown over the two years so now she was Anakin height and a little higher because he wore heels. She a wore a tight dark royal blue small heighted skirt that had both side end cut so that people could see her naked hips but was low enough to go to her thighs. Many would thing she not wearing any underwear but she was they just blended with her skin color. Her top was a long sleeves V top that showed off her now fully grown double D's and stopped at her navel. Her eyes had black thick eyeliner that was on the form of Egyptians style with burgundy lips stick. He also was wearing golden earing in the shapes of stars. She looked like a whole new woman.

"Really, I am still the same girl as the day you met me." Ashoka says.

"Yea, she just has a bigger ass, head, tits and ego." Anakin says before sprinting away from Ashoka. Ashoka chases the boy into the crowd.

(Senator office)

After nearly getting his ass kicked by Ashoka the two decided to meet up with the others at the office of the senator. Once there they were greeted by a man that Ashoka and Anakin really never wanted to see again. The senator that made a move on Ashoka when she was just 14 years old.

"Oh no…" Anakin mumbled. The senator looked at Ashoka and nearly died.

"PEDOPHILE!" Ashoka shouted.

"DARLING! YOU'VE RETURNED TO ME!" The old man shouted right he jumped out of his chair then rush to Ashoka but was stopped when a metal hand met his face. Ultimately causing the old man to fall down to the ground and then moan in pain a little.

"I think I lost a tooth." He says.

"That's not all you're going to lose if you ever approach my padawan that way again." Anakin warned the old man. Ashoka felt like vomiting as the old memories of seeing his penis flowed back into her brain.

"Master I need to go outside for a minute, I feel a little light headed." Ashoka says.

"Yea, go snips." Anakin tells her. Ashoka leaves the room. Padme stares at the old man.

"Senator Johnson are you alright?" Padme asked.

"Yes, I am fine I just did not see that coming." He tells Padme. The old gets to his feet before speaking.

"Now I have called you in today because my towns people have been complaining about weird stuff that goes on in the night." The senator says.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Obi-wan says.

"What weird stuff has been happening?" Aayla asked.

"Mostly raping of both men and woman. Then there has been complaints about moving objects and car exploiding for no reason." The senator said.

"When have these activities started." Obi-wan asked.

"A month ago after a certain death of a certain someone." The senator says. Obi-wan was about to ask who that person was but the senator continued talking: "So I have asked the council if yo-AHHHHHH!" The senator was cut off by a scream coming from outside of his office. Everyone in the room got up from their then runs down stairs to the outside to see what was happening, the first thing the saw was Ashoka charging at a beast that literally looked like a lycan they would see in the theaters. Ashoka pulls her lightsaber out of her holster then slashed its head off in one go, ultimately killing the beast. Ashoka stand up and sighed, she was covered in blood.

"I hate wolfs." Ashoka says as she limps her way over to the five people who were staring at her in shock. For a padawan Ashoka was highly skilled, but then again she a skilled fighter who left for two so a wolf could not easily kill her. Anakin and Obi-wan clap at Ashoka as she makes her way over to them.

"MY DARLING!" The senator shouted as he ran towards her with his lips buckered up. Anakin grunts then raises his hand to punch him but the old man avoided him the grabs Ashoka body in a bear hug. He then tries to kiss her but Ashoka puts her hands on his shoulder and pushes him back, keeping him at a distance.

"Awww how cute!" Padme giggles.

"MASTER!" Ashoka shouted.

"Oh darling do not hide your feelings! I will not be scared, I am a feisty one in the bed you know!" he tells her, his hands made their way to her bottom them groped her left cheek. Anakin slowly walked towards them till he was stopped by his master.

"Anakin let me…" Obi-wan says. He raises his hand and uses the force to raise a nearby box then smacks the Senator over his bold head. Making him fall to the ground and freeing Ashoka from his grasps. Once she was freed she started to cry. Anakin walks over to her then hugs her.

"Master, he touched me wrongly." Ashoka cried.

"It's okay Ashoka, the pedophile won't hurt you again." Anakin says before giving Ashoka the bad news. **"Also we are staying at his mansion fir the next 4 weeks…."**

"WHAT!?"

 **Kikkie: Lesson here, forget your past so that you can look forward to the future! R &R!**


	7. Blood, and LOTS of it!

"Master I don't want to be here!" Ashoka shouted.

"You don't have a choice snips you have to go!" Anakin says as he pulls her body from the car door that had taken them to the senator mansion. When Ashoka was pulled off the car the driver speedway as fast as he could, leaving the 7 people standing in front of the Senator house.

"Shall we?" The senator asked Ashoka while putting his hand out in a romantic gesture. Ashoka just slaps it away then hides behind Anakin. Aayla giggles at Ashoka reaction while Obi-wan just made a grunting sound. The senator sighs before leading the 6 into his house. When they entered the main hall they were greeted by maids and butlers up the ying-yang but the Senator dismisses them. he then shows the Jedi and female Senator to their room, the first they saw was his.

"Since this city is so dangerous I feel that one of you must stay with me at all times." The senator says to the group but his eyes were on Ashoka. Ashoka looks at Anakin for help.

"Well good luck sir!" Anakin says. "Ashoka is my padawan so she must stay with me 24/7, it's the rules!" Anakin says right before he grabbed Ashoka hand then lead her to the farthest room from his. The man then looks at Barriss.

"Well sir…" Barriss started. "I was order by the council to protect senator Padme so we will be going now!" Barriss says right before she grabs Padme hand then drags her into another room. The senator then looks at Aayla and Obi-wan.

"Well…" Obi-wan started. "The thing is, I don't like to stay in a room with dirty old men so goodnight sir!" Obi-wan says right before he takes Aayla hand then leads her into another room. The senator sigh before going into his room.

(Late that night)

Anakin was sound asleep with Ashoka next to him. Since all the guest rooms had one bed the two had to share their, which was no problem considering they had shared many beds in the past. Anakin arm was wrapped around Ashoka waist while the young girl head rest on his bare broad chest. The two were sleeping soundly until their bedroom door slowly opened then closed. Sound of clicking made Anakin wake up a little, being a Jedi and also living in a criminal town makes a man become a light sleeper. His eyes open a little and saw a female figure walking towards them. He opens his eyes widen to see that the figure was Padme. Before he could wake Ashoka up Padme grabbed his hand. Anakin glares at the woman before whispering:

"What do you want?" Anakin asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Padme says.

"I'm doing fine thank you." Anakin responded to the woman question. Padme look over to Ashoka and sees that the young girl was sleeping happily on Anakin chest.

"I have to ask you something, Anakin." Padme says.

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"Are you having an affair with her?" Padme asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Anakin asked her.

"I'm just curious why you are being so protective of her. Whenever you were like that it was mostly for me."

"Yea well our ship sunk."

"Anakin I need to tell you something about Ashoka."

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"Ashoka was with the sith before she rejoined the Jedi." Padme said, making Anakin wake up wide and bright eyed.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"She was founded on Naboo after an explosion blew up one of our secrety towers. Lucky no one got hurt but we found Ashoka next to the building bleeding to death." Padme tells him.

"What happen after that?" Anakin asked.

"Ashoka and I had a little talk and we came to an agreement."

"That agreement was?"

"I would not tell the Jedi or the council what she had did if she goes back to the Jedi." Padme says.

"So that means…" Anakin says when he realized.

"Ashoka only came back to the council so that she can cover her mistake, I wanted to tell you this because I notice you and her were having an affair."

"Yea…thank you Padme." Anakin says. Padme smiles at him before leaving the room. Once the door had click shut Ashoka kissed Anakin neck.

"Mmmm, she had half that story wrong." Ashoka mumbled.

"I know." Anakin says as he uses the force to lock the door to their bed room.

"I was part of the rebels and we tried to stop the bomb before it exploded." Ashoka says. "But we failed."

"Do you ever talk to your rebel friends?"

"Once in a while but nothing serious *yawn* I'm tired go back to sleep." Ashoka ordered. Anakin smirks then does as he told.

(2 weeks later)

The Jedi were tired and being mind fucked right now as they sit on a meeting with the senator and his trusted co-workers. The Jedi have been investigating the town for a while to try to uncover the strange things that was happening and so far each and every one of them were had been told the same story by many different people but the Jedi had not encounter any of the supernatural yet.

"I think these people are playing with us." Ashoka whispered to Obi-wan.

"What makes you say that?" Obi-wan asked.

"We've been here for two weeks and we have discovered nothing." Ashoka says. "I think we should pack up and leave."

"Are you saying this because you believe there is nothing here or are you saying this because you want to get away from the senator?" Obi-wan asked.

"Both of those reason actually." Ashoka says, lying a little. "I don't like how he watches me when I sleep."

"Ashoka just bear with it for another two weeks. If nothing happens yet then I promise we will leave."

"Ugh!" Ashoka grunted as she adjusted herself on her seat. Next to her was Anakin, she looked over to him and saw that he was bored out of his mind at this meeting. Ashoka moves her right hand over his legs seductively without being spotted by anyone. Anakin eyes widen a little, he then takes his metal hand then pats Ashoka hand, leaving it in the place where it was, not on his leg. Padme stand up from her seat at the meeting table and smiles:

"Excuse me gentlemen but I must be going to the kitchen to make some more tea. Anakin could you help me?" Padme asked. Anakin nods his head then stands up from his seat then follows the woman out the room. Ashoka eyes followed them as they left the room. She then sighs then watches the meeting continue. For the last two weeks Anakin has been Padme dog, in other words she had been taking him everywhere she went and it was pissing off Ashoka.

" _Why does she need Anakin?"_ Ashoka thought. _"She brought Barriss here to protect her skinny butt…Oh no…she and Anakin are back together!?"_ Ashoka shouted in her brain. _"Oh no! No! No! No! This can't be happening! This is not happening! Anakin loves me and Padme is married…so then why are they always together! I need to go see this!"_

"Master Obi-wan may I be excused to powder my nose?" Ashoka asked. Obi-wan nods his head and waves his hand a little in the air, giving her a signal to leave. Ashoka nods her head before leaving the room and her lightsaber behind. She then heads straight for the kitchen and see Anakin and Padme kissing each other, although Anakin looked like he was trying to push the woman off his body. The sight of them made Ashoka go light head for a second before regain her self. She slams the kitchen door loudly, making the two stop what they were doing and looked at her in shock.

"Ashoka!?" Anakin shouted. "This isn't what it looks like!" Anakin say but Ashoka ignored him.

"So these last two weeks you two have been fucking haven't you!?" Ashoka shouted.

"No! Padme Jump- I DON'T WANNA TO HEAR IT!" Ashoka shouted on the top of her lungs. Anakin walks over to her to hug her but she pushes him away.

"Go away and YOU!" Ashoka says right before she pointed her index finger at Padme.

"What?" Padme says.

"You are a married woman AND you're going to have a child! Why do you need Anakin!?" Ashoka asked but Padme did not answer. Ashoka makes a grunting sound before exiting the room and slamming the door behind her. Anakin opens the door to go after her but saw that she was gone.

"Dafaq?" Anakin asked himself.

(Ashoka)

"ANAKIN!" Ashoka shouted. PADME!? ANYONE!?" She continued to shout but there was no one near her at the moment where she was. When she exited the kitchen she fell into a hallway of blood and body parts, the worst thing is that it was warm. The hall way was painted black with white shinnying windows that had a medium size table at the end of it and the blood was up to her naval. Ashoka looks behind her and saw that the kitchen door was no longer there. She begins to walk to the end of the hall, even though the red liquid was thick and slimy Ashoka was able to move her body, along the way she had grabbed a painting from the wall then yanked it down into the blood she was walking through. The painting sunk.

(Anakin)

Anakin was trying to wrap his head of what just happen and it wasn't Padme forcefully kissing. It was Ashoka disappearing into thin air, sure she was a fast walker but the only other door in the hallway lead to the meeting room and Anakin would had at least seen her go through the door.

"Ashoka if you are hiding please come out and talk to me!" Anakin ordered but no response. "ASHOKA!" Anakin shouted again but did not get a response. He walks over to the meeting room, when he enters he looks around for Ashoka but did not see her anywhere.

"Snips?" Anakin asked but no response. The group of men stares at him weirdly. He closes the door and continued to look for Ashoka. Padme leaves the kitchen to see what Anakin was doing.

"Anakin!" Padme spoke. "What are you doing, obviously she not here maybe she left the hallway." Padme says.

"No, I still sense her force, in fact she still is in the hallway." Anakin says.

(Ashoka)

Ashoka makes her way to the far end where the other door was but by the time she reached it began to fade away.

"NO!" Ashoka shouted then banged her hand against the wooden wall where the door was. She sighs before banging a couple of more times harder with her fist but still no response. She then sighs before she felt the bloody water rise from her naval chest. Ashoka gasped as she realizes that the red liquids starts rise. She makes her way over to where she remembered a small table was to get some leavge.

(Anakin)

"Do you hear banging?" Anakin asked Padme.

"No I hear a man chasing a dream he can't have." Padme says.

"Dream? What dream?" Anakin asked his ex-fiancé.

"Of you chasing after a use to be sith torgruta!" Padme says.

"She was not a sith she was a rebel, get the story right." Anakin ordered her.

"Who cares, she is still a loathsome peon!" Padme shouted then received a slap across her cheek by the young Jedi.

"Don't you ever call her that!" Anakin warns Padme, the older woman sheds a tear before running away from him. Anakin rolled his eyes before going back to his search when all of a sudden he saw the hall way table move a little then it begins to move violently. Anakin just stared until the table fell straight down, then it was lifted up back in its place without any help.

(Ashoka)

The dark red blood was rising and Ashoka was on her tip-toes while handing on the roof of where she was. The blood was at her neck almost to her chin. Ashoka felt like this was the end for her until her heel pressed up against the glass. Ashoka eyes widen when she realized that the glass was thin enough to be kicked into. Ashoka knees the glass window a couple of times, she could feel it cracking. She kept going even when the blood went over her head and she was out of breathe she didn't stop banging and banging until…

(Anakin)

"ANAKIN WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE!?" Obi-wan shouted as he, Barriss, Aayla and all the board members came out of the room. Apparently the noises in the hallway was loud enough to disrupt the meeting. Anakin did not answer, all he did was point at the window. Everyone looks at the window then sees it slowly cracking by itself but the outside of the window was nothing but blue sky and white clouds.

"Anakin get away from the window." Aayla saw as she puts her hand on her Lightsaber. Anakin does as told and walks away from the window but only manages to get a few feet away before-

 _CRACK-SPLASH_

A tidal wave of blood came rushing out from the window, the pulls of the wave was very that that it knocked over some of the board members down and even Barriss. The blood remain there for a while before seeking out if the broken that it came out of. When Anakin wipes the blood from his face the first thing he saw Ashoka lying on the ground unconscious, not breathing

"ASHOKA!"


	8. Ashoka!

"ASHOKA!?" Anakin shouted before he rushed to his bloody covered Padawan who was lying on the ground not breathing. Obi-wan rushed over to Anakin side to check on her as well. He presses his hand against her neck to feel a pulse. Thank fully he felt something but he did not see her chest move at all.

"We need to perform CPR, quickly adjust her head!" Obi-wan orders Anakin, he does as told then adjust her head upward then opens her mouth. Anakin then starts breathing air into her body then pushing it out. He does it three more time but Ashoka does not wake up. Anakin keeps trying but Obi-wan stops him.

"Anakin…her pulse stopped." Obi-wan informs him. Anakin looks at his master in disbelief then looks down at his Padawan. Anakin then leans his head on her neck and began to cry. Obi-wan looks down at her then sheds a tear as he gently put both of her hands on her chest but then felt her hand wiggle out of his. She then pushes Anakin off her neck, she turns her body to the side where Obi-wan was then vomited next to his knees. Obi-wan moves out the way as she pukes the blood out if her stomach. When she was done she laid back down where she originally was.

"Oh dear god I think I'm going to be sick." Ashoka says, making both Anakin and Obi-wan laughs, the two older men hug her in glee.

"Oh thank the force you're Alright!" Aayla says.

"What the hell happened!? Barriss asked the three Jedi.

"I don't know, but I know one thing, I need a bath!" Ashoka says then pushes to two men off her body before getting on her feet. Once she was on her feet she started to cough violently and started to spit out more blood.

"Ashoka I think you should go to the hospital first." Obi-wan tells her.

"No, I'm fine!" Ashoka says before she coughs up another more blood then spits it out.

"To the hospital snips!" Anakin ordered.

"But I don't want to go!" Ashoka says but it was too late for Anakin had grabbed her hand and dragged her out the room. Once they were gone Aayla walks over to the window for which Ashoka came out of.

"Does anyone find it out of the ordinary that Ashoka just came flying through the window with an ocean wave of blood?" Aayla asked.

"You know that reminds me, the barber told me of a story on how his nephew got trapped in a hallway of blood and the way he escaped was through the window." Obi-wan says.

"I get the feeling that the supernatural is real, and I'm not talking about that awful show." Aayla says.

"That is an amazing show!" Barriss says.

"That show is awful, I mean brothers fight demons!? That is totally a rib off of Full metal Alchemist and possible many other anime series that involve siblings fighting off demons!" Aayla says.

"What anime show?" Barriss asked.

"The Testament of Sister New Devil!" Aayla says.

"Soul eater." Obi-wan says.

"Blue exorcist." Aayla says.

"Bleach." Obi-wan says.

"ALRIGHT!" Barriss shouted at the two.

(5 hours later)

Ashoka and Anakin were in there rooms at the mansion drying up their bodies after washing the blood off them. Ashoka was checked out by doctors who told Anakin that she was 100% healthy and that she did not get any diseases from the blood but she had swallow a large amount of it to the point they had to pump her stomach before it exploded. After being treated the two Jedi went straight back to the mansion and took a show to clean their bloody bodies clean. Now she was sitting on her bed and reading some reports Aayla had written about the town in her pj's which just a yellow spaghetti top was and her black tanga panties. Anakin, who had just came out of the bathroom after taking a shower to clean his body, walks over to her to try to kiss her but was blocked by an orange hand that pushed him away. Anakin sighs before getting the hair dryer and started to dry his hair before it wet his PJ's which were just his dark blue Pj long sleeve pants.

"No." Ashoka says.

"You're still upset about the kitchen scene are you?" Anakin asked right before he sets the hair dryer down.

"No shit."

"Ashoka she jumped me what could I do?"

"I don't care. You had the force, you could have thrown her out the window before she kissed you." Ashoka says.

"That's a little violent snips."

"Eh, she'd be fine!" Ashoka says, without see it Anakin kisses her lips. Ashoka closes her eyes to enjoy the kiss. When they separated Anakin chuckles.

"If there's one thing I love the most about your body it's your lips." Anakin says as he leans into her for another one. "Your big, lushes lips." He says but was cut off by her hand again. She then picks up the notes and puts them away. She then sighs as she looks at Anakin before smiling.

"Anakin…do you still have feelings for her?" Ashoka asked.

"For who?" Anakin asked.

"Padme skyguy." Ashoka says with a hint of sarcasim in her voice.

"No, I don't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am." Anakin answers. "I don't even look at her butt anymore!"

"Oh, how charming my prince." Ashoka says. "But I don't believe."

"Then how can I prove my love to you, princess snips of smart ass remarks land." Anakin asked.

"I want you to eat me." Ashoka says.

"Ashoka I am not a cannibal." Anakin says, not taking the hint of what she meant by that. She rolled her eyes before leaned her body into Anakin then whispered into his ear. When they separated Anakin was smiling.

"I can do that!" Anakin says.

(Obi-wan and Aayla 15 minutes earlier in Ashoka and Anakin room)

"Ugh, who knew Barriss was knowledgably of Anime." Aayla says as she reviews her notes that she had given Ashoka a couple of days ago.

"It scary, I just hope she isnt those, what do you call them, oktu's?" Obi-wan says.

"I hope not ether, oh I found the notes!" Aayla says when she picks the notes she was looking for.

"Good, now let's get out of here before those two get back." Obi-wan says with a small hint of fear in his voice.

"Why are you in such a rush to get out of his room?" Aayla asked.

"When I was younger and I had just brought Anakin into the order I went into his room to get something and he pushed me out of his room through his window with his force." Obi-wan says. "Luckily I fell into a car so I didn't die."

"Oh my force." Aayla says.

"Yea that's why I want to leave so let's go." Obi-wan orders the beautiful Twilik woman. She nods her head and leaves the room with Obi-wan behind her only to see the two covered in blood Jedi coming their way. Aayla panics then pushes Obi-wan back into the room.

"Their coming, HIDE!" Aayla shouted before running into the closest with Obi-wan behind her. the closet was big enough for them to not be squished together but not enough room for them to move much ether. Obi-wan sighs then whispers:

"Great, now what!?"

"We wait, eventually they have to go down stairs for dinner." Aayla says, she then cracks the door open to watch the two. Anakin puts a couple of newspapers on his bed then sat on it before taking off his shoes. Obi-wan sighs while Aayla watches. After both Jedi take their shower Aayla gasped at what she is see.

"What is it?" Obi-wan asked.

"Anakin just kissed Ashoka!" Aayla whispered, Obi-wan stands up and looks and sees the two kissing until Ashoka pushed him off. Obi-wan felt like opening the closet door open and yelling at them but Aayla covers his mouth when she say Anakin pulls Ashoka underwear off then threw them on the ground. Aayla blue face turns purple with a huge smile on her face.

"This is getting good."

 _ **Kikkie: So quick warning, next chapter will be long and have more sexual content in it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	9. Orgin, part 1 of 2!

Kikkie: **like what I said before, this chapter will possible long and have sexual content so you have been warned**.

(Ashoka and Anakin)

"You sure you could do this?" Ashoka asked as Anakin pulls her body down on her back then spread her legs apart. "You don't like doing oral stuff."

"What makes your say that snips?" Anakin asked.

"Because that is what Padme told me." Ashoka responded.

"Since when do you listen to Padme?" Anakin asked.

"Because she took your –AH!" Ashoka moaned when something warm and wet rubbed her clit. She looks down at Anakin then moaned when the feeling came back again but harder this time and it felt amazing.

"Ooooh Anakin don't stop." Ashoka moaned while moving her hand on top of his head. Gently pressing down on his head, forcing him to go harder and faster. Obi-wan and Aayla (who were still in the closet) watch intensely at Anakin doing his magic on Ashoka.

"I must say those two have a closer relationship then we all thought." Aayla tells Obi-wan, Obi-wan was still trying to piece together what the hell was happening before his eyes. Then all of a sudden it hits him, Why Anakin was so happy to let Ashoka back as his Padawan ( **Although if she came back he would be happy ether way** ), why Anakin was so protective of her and why he decided to NOW listen to the rules about how a master and a Padawan should live and act.

"Oh dear force I am so blind." Obi-wan says. "How can I have not seen this…?"

"OH ANAKIN KEEP GOING!" Ashoka shouted on the top of her lungs as she bucks her up to ram her womanhood into his mouth. She was so close she could feel it in her stomach, two weeks with sex makes her woman part so sanative and weak, easy for pleasuring for Anakin but a little bit of a nightmare for Ashoka because she knew was going to come next after this and believe me it was terrifying.

"Anakin…you can stop now…" Ashoka tells him but he does not stop. "Anakin, I forgive you now please stop." Ashoka begged but he did not stop but instead goes faster, moving his tongue at a quicker paste to the point Ashoka came with a loud high pitched scream of Ecstasy that echoed throughout the mansion. Anakin lifts his up from her warmth and watched his lovers juices come seeping out if her wet folds. Anakin leans his body down to her then kisses her lips, sticking his long tongue into her small mouth. With little strength Ashoka kissed him back till he was done, when they parted he had an evil grin on his face.

"Anakin I am pooped, no more." Ashoka says but the older man just kissed her cheek.

"No fair snips, you can feel pleasure but I can't." Anakin says as he tugs at her top then pulls it over her then throws it on the ground, freeing her breast. "I see you don't love me."

"I love you, I'm just scared of you." Ashoka says.

"There's nothing to be scared of babe." Anakin says before kissing her again. Ashoka smiled and spreads her legs apart.

"I swear if you go bat-shit crazy on me I will make you pay later." Ashoka says as she watches Anakin take off his PJ pants.

"Oh don't worry. I'm in full control, I promise." Anakin tells her before slowly entering her gently. Ashoka moaned when she felt his length was fully in her folds, once in Anakin begins to move his hips back and forth inside her while trying to keep his lust under control. Two weeks of no sex, stress, ex-girlfriend problem, the supernatural and old man hitting on your girlfriend was so too much for him to contain. The sooner he gets out of this place the better but until then he would just enjoy the wet silky feeling going on between his legs.

"Mmmm so good." Ashoka moaned. Anakin smirked at her before he presses his lips against hers moving in deeper, entwining their hands together as they started to move as one, their hips not stopping for a second, enjoying the friction their bodies were giving to them. Anakin moves their hands up on the rail but Ashoka ignores the cold metal pressing against her skin to enjoy the feeling in between her legs, not noticing Anakin tying her hands to the rail. Ashoka looked up and saw her hands being restrained, she then glares dagger at Anakin.

"You promised…" Ashoka growled.

"I did?" Anakin asked like asshole. "I don't remember." He tells her as he adjust her over his shoulder then position himself over her womanhood, he could see the anger in her eyes.

"Anakin I swear if this is going to be another captive slave mission again I will make you suffer." Ashoka threaten but her master ignored her warning then bulge his cock into her pussy hard a raw, much to Ashoka pleasure and dismay and without a second to recovery. Anakin moved his hips back and forth faster and harder without any mercy on his padawan area. Ashoka eyes rolled to the back of her head at feeling of her G-spot being pressed abusively by her master.

"T-t-t-to…Much…" Ashoka moaned when she had that burning feeling in her stomach again, she was going to cum again but Anakin didn't hear. Instead he thrust his hips harder, with every thrust he did into her spot made her close to her-

"AHHHH!" Ashoka screamed cumming again, clenching her walls intensely around his cock, making him deep into her womb. Ashoka groans at the feeling of his cum seeping into her womb. Anakin takes a deep breathe before falling on top of her. They laid there together in their own sweat and other bodily flouds till-

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Ashoka shouted on the top of her lungs straight into his ear. Anakin moans in pain before untying his girlfriend. When he was done Ashoka moves their bodies around so that she was on top and he was underneath her. Then she grabbed his pillow and smashed it over his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you, NEVER USE THE FORCE WHILE WE ARE HAVE SEX!" Ashoka shouted at him while pressing the pillow down against his face so that he couldn't breathe. After a few second and Anakin not moving any more she removes the pillow from his face, making Anakin take a big breathe of air before grabbing Ashoka wrist before rolling their bodies over so he was back on top again, he glared down at Ashoka.

"Never do that again." Anakin warned her. Ashoka rolled her eye then turns her head away from him. Anakin retrains Ashoka hands with his metal hand then takes his free hand and cups her pretty face into his hand then forces her to look at him. Her eyes looked pissed off.

"I told you I'd make you pay." Ashoka tells him. "You should know better than to fuck with me master." Ashoka says.

"You tried to kill me." Anakin tells her.

"I didn't mean to." Ashoka says with a small giggle under her voice, making Anakin a little hard again.

"You are so evil." Anakin says, letting go of her wrist then lays next to her. Ashoka sighs before reaching to the night stand next to her, opens the chore and pulls out a silver cigarette holder case with big bolder black cursive letters **A.T** on it. She opens it and takes out a purple cigarette that was known have come from the plants located in Endor. The plants were actually good fir the body but Anakin did not like it when she smoked. He watches her light the cigarette with a black zippo lighter. Once lit she takes a deep breath of the flaming smoke the blows it out.

"Didn't I tell you that you're not allowed to smoke anymore?" Anakin tells her.

"Didn't I tell you never to use the force while we fuck?" Ashoka asked before taking another puff.

"I forgot." Anakin tells her.

"I don't care and I told you a head of time."

"Why are you so scared of me using the force while we make love?"

"Do you really need a reminder?" Ashoka asked.

"R2D2 and C-3PO are fine!" Anakin shouted at her.

"Yea after you reprogrammed them, oh Ashoka don't worry its fine these two are recharging!" Ashoka says but Anakin did not respond right away.

"Yea…reprogram…." Anakin mumbles.

"You didn't reprogram them did you?" Ashoka asked.

"Only C-3PO." Anakin says making Ashoka sigh in anger.

"Were screwed…" Ashoka mumbled before she gets out of the bed then head to the bathroom. Anakin gets out of the bed and follows her then closes the door. Aayla and Obi-wan then opens the closet door then runs out the room with faces as red as an apple. Anakin opens the bathroom door to check the room to see if anyone was there.

"Are you okay?" Ashoka asked her master as she ran her hand through the warm water that was beginning to fill the tub.

"I thought I heard someone." Anakin tells Ashoka but she ignored him to turn off the water to the almost filled tub, she then gets in, letting the warm water drench her orange skin. Anakin closes the door then joins her by climbing in then sitting behind her. Ashoka grabs the bar of soup then begins to wash her head tails, much to Anakin annoyance because she would sometimes poke an eye out when she did that.

"Why do you have to wash these things first?" Anakin asked while trying not to get poked.

"Because they are my little satellite that help me get signal to use the force." Ashoka says.

"That makes no sense." Anakin tells her.

"Human…" Ashoka mumbled. "Don't understand a thing about my species."

"Oh togruta, I know more than you think." He tells her right before he grabs her left Lukkes then pulls gently on it. Ashoka face turns red and so does the strips of her Lukkes, making Anakin smile and her blush.

"I don't like it when you pull them." Ashoka says.

"But isn't that how a male Togruta tells a female Togruta that he wants to mate with her?" Anakin asks.

"They bite our Togruta and we bite them back to tell them no." Ashoka tells him.

"Good thing I don't have any." Anakin tells her right before he bites her Lukkes, Ashoka face turns red and she begins to moan in both pleasure and pain.

"AH-STOP!" Ashoka shouted but Anakin did not let her Lukkes go, he just bit harder. Ashoka struggles to get out of his grasp but kept failing. She stops struggling then lets him continue bite her. Anakin stops biting her left Lukkes then goes to her right then bites it, Ashoka gasped.

"NOT THAT ONE!" Ashoka shouted but her screams fell on deaf ears because Anakin ignored her screams then grasped her breasts into hands then started to squeeze them. Ashoka shouts and moans as Anakin fondles with her breast as the togruta. She could feel his teeth digging into her Lukkes and his fingers pinching her nipples, before she knew it something came of her breast, Anakin stopped biting her Lukkes then looked at her strangely.

"Did you just…squirt breast milk?" Anakin asked her. Ashoka face turns redder before answering.

"That never happened before…" She says. "I hate you…" Ashoka said right before she dipped her face into the water. Anakin sighs before pulling her head up so she didn't really drown herself.

 **Kikkie: part 1 of two! I hope you enjoyed this chapter plz review and have a good day!**


	10. Orgin, part 2 of 2!

(Obi-wan and Aayla)

"What are we doing here Obi-wan?" Aayla asked the older Jedi. The two were standing in the control room of the mansion where they had to keep all their Jedi and council stuff because Arcadia is a non-council controlling planet, in other words the high council that controls almost everything in the galaxy had no say on Kaia. The only reason our Jedi were here is because the two planet cane to an agreement, what that was agreement was we don't know.

"R2D2 is in here, Anakin turned him off so he wouldn't cause any problems, Oh there he is!" Obi-wan says as he walks over to the small robot then turns him on. The robot head spins until his red eye came on, he then beeped.

"Beep-po-beep (Good morning Obi-wan!)" R2D2 says. ( **Let's be honest, we all know he can talk we just don't know how to talk back to him, the only one who can do that is Anakin**.).

"Hello R2D2, although I have no idea what you just said." Obi-wan says.

"Booop-Peep! (I know, where is Anakin?)" RD2D asked.

"May I ask you for a favor?" Obi-wan asked the droid robot.

"BOOOOOP PIP! (Is Anakin dead?)" R2D2 asked.

"May I look over your video files?"

"Bepepepepepepe (Why do you need to look at my files? Those are private! Only Anakin can see those!)" R2D2 says.

"It's a matter of life and death R2D2." Obi-wan lied.

"PE-po!? (ANAKIN MAY DIE!?)" R2D2 asked before shaking in fear, he then opens a holographic menu of all his recording he had taken over the past. Obi-wan looks through his memory frame before finding an unusual one.

"Play this one." Obi-wan ordered the droid and he does as told then plays the video. The hologram screen becomes wider and shows the two Jedi what happen that day. Aayla walks up next to Obi-wan to watch. The image was Anakin putting C-3PO on a chair before pulling out a black cord charger then plugs it in.

"Goodnight Master Anakiiiiiiii." C-3PO says before shutting down to recharge. Anakin pats the golden robot head before walking over to R2D2 then picking up the small droid then walks over to another corner of the wall then sitting him done.

"Beep. (I do not need to be wall charged.)" R2D2 says.

"Yea you do buddy, we spent almost 120 hours on that dark planet and you have not recharged any solar power and your power level at 1.5% power." Anakin tells the robot, he digs into his pocket then pulls out his recharger.

"Beepipo. (I am fine!)" The droid says but Anakin ignored him as he puts the plugs in, making the robot recharge but not turn off. Instead he makes a couple of beeping noises and turns his red eye off but does not turn off completely. Anakin pats his head before standing up then begins to strip into his PJ's, he was about to get into his bed before he heard his door open. What came in was a drunk Ashoka, who was wobbling as she walks in with a big red bottle in her left hand.

"HIIII MASSTERR!" Ashoka giggled as she walks over to his bed but falls half way down to the ground.

"Ashoka?" Anakin asked before he got out of his bed to help the young girl up.

"What the hell happened to you!?" He asked.

"I went drinking with the clones, I must say they are very wild partyers HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ashoka shouted then laughed her but off. Anakin takes the bottle out of her hand then gently puts it down on the ground.

"Master don't take my ba-ba from me!" Ashoka says as she reaches for the bottle but Anakin moves it away from her.

"Your drunk snips!" Anakin tells her.

"No shit master obvious!" Ashoka says. Anakin sighs as he tries to think of what to do. Ashoka starts to remove her golden laced knee high 8 inch stilettos boots.

"I hate these boots, I don't know why you wear them!" Anakin says as he unstraps her left leg. He looks over her body, she was wearing tight black Togruta yoga pants that had burgundy trips on it with a burgundy midkini that had a golden start on her left breast.

"They make me feel tall and sexy." Ashoka says before looking down at him. "Do you think I am sexy Master?"

"Depends on your definition of sexy Snips, you dress a bit to reviling for your age." Anakin says.

"I'm 17, on my planet I would be considered a woman." Ashoka says.

"Well you're not on your planet you're in the Jedi temple, a place where the most respected people in the universe live." Anakin tells her.

"I know…a place that took my life." Ashoka says, making Anakin stop untying her other boot off. He looks up to where she was and could almost her breast from the bottom part of her top. Anakin blushes then looks down. Ashoka notice this and giggled.

"Enjoying the view down there master?" Ashoka asked. Anakin grown in anger before throwing her foot down then taking a seat next to her.

"I don't see why you behave like this snips." Anakin says.

"Behave like what?" Ashoka asked.

"This, you go out drinking, you curse and worse you dress like a 10 cent hooker!" Anakin shouted at her.

"I am so worth more than 10 cents, and for your information having sex with many men do not makes me a whore it just means I like sex." Ashoka giggled as she pulls her body up in a sitting position then she looked straight her master. Anakin was looking away from her hoping she doesn't see his blushing face but she does.

"So why is C-3PO here?" Ashoka asked.

"I rather not say." Anakin response.

"Didn't you give that to robot Padme as a sign of love?" Ashoka asked.

"No I didn't. I gave it to her as a gift because we are friends." Anakin tells the girl.

"Don't you mean friends with benefiets?" Ashoka asked.

"Not even close." Anakin says.

"Yea your right, I wouldn't screw you ether." Ashoka says.

"Ashoka you couldn't handle me for a minute." Anakin says with a smirk on his face. Ashoka smiles back at him then moves her left hand onto his head and the other one to his Pj tie string.

"Wanna bet master?" Ashoka asked but Anakin did not respond, instead he gets up from his bed then walks out of R2D2 view but then comes back only into view. He restrained Ashoka hands then pulled her body down to lay on her back in a restrain. He leans down to her then gently kissed her. Anakin hand went to the side of the wall then clicked a button, blacking out the image Obi-wan and Aayla were watching.

"Well I didn't expect Padme and Anakin to be the dating type." Obi-wan says with a sigh. "My student has been screwing every girl he knows."

"He must have stamina!" Aayla says. Obi-wan gets up from where he was standing and left the room. Aayla looks back at R2D2 then turns him off before following Obi-wan out the room.

(The next morning)

Obi-wan wakes up to the smell of bacon and eggs being cooked early in the morning. He gets out of bed, still in his Pj's then heads down stairs to see Ashoka and Barriss making breakfast in their own Pj's. Obi-wan takes a seat at the dinner table where Anakin was playing with his mechanical hand.

"Anakin don't play with your hand." Obi-wan says. Anakin puts his tools away then takes his hand off the table. Obi-wan looks over to Ashoka ( **who was in shorts not her underwear** ) who was talking a storm up with Barriss.

"I'm happy those two are talking again." Anakin says.

"Yea, um Anakin I have something to tell you…" Obi-wan started.

"Yes master?" Anakin responded.

"Recently I-MORNING ALL!" The senator shouted as he stormed into the room with a smile bigger then the galaxy. Anakin sighed because he knew the senator was going to say something her wouldn't like to do.

"Today we are heading to the World west church to talk to the young about the safety of sex!" The senator says.

"I fucking knew it." Anakin mumbled.

"Excuse me sir, we are Jedi not educators for sexual education." Obi-wan says.

"I didn't say you would be teaching the safety of sex to young children." The senator says, feeling a little insulted.

"Then why are we going?" Ashoka asked.

"You shall see my darling." The senator says right before he leaves the room.

"I hate when he calls me that." Ashoka says.

(Church)

Anakin, Obi-wan, Ashok and Barriss were dragged to the church by the senator, Aayla stayed at the mansion to watch over Padme. When the 5 entered the church they were greeted by two old human women in white hoods with huge smiles on their face.

"Hello senator, we are honored that you are here!" one of the women says.

"What cute little nun outfits!" Barriss says.

"O senator we are so desperately need of your help! Our younger generation will burn if they do not have help soon!" the other woman says.

"Are they in trouble?" Ashoka asked the nuns.

"No!" one of them spoke. "They have been committing sins beyond words! We tried to help them but they refuse to listen to us!"

"Do not worry, I will take care of this." The senator says before walking out of the room. The 4 Jedi follow the old man along with the nuns into a small meeting room with 10 kids who looked to be the ages of 16-20. They all looked their way when they entered the room, the senator takes a seat in front of all the kids. The Jedi walk around to the end of the tables and took a seat.

"This better be worth the walk." Anakin says. The senator clears his old throat then begins to speak, the nuns behind him stare at the children intensely to the point that even Ashoka felt unease. In fact ever since she entered the church she had felt a lot of monks and nuns staring at her and Barriss.

"Now children I hear you 10 have not been listening to the nun's orders by not doing the activities they instructed you to do." The senator says, one of the girls raises her hand to speak.

"Sir…I don't feel right doing some of those things." The girl spoke.

"Lucy, you must do them in order for society to accept you." The nun says.

"What the hell has she been doing?" Anakin whispered to Obi-wan, gain the nun's attention.

"Mister Jedi!" The nun spoke, making Anakin and Obi-wan look at her.

"Yes!" They both responded.

"Please stay quite while we discuss important matter about these children future!" The nun says.

"Yes ma'am!" Anakin sarcastically said, making Barriss and Ashoka giggle. The nun's eyes then goes over to Ashoka and Barriss. "And you two, just because you are friends with the senator does not mean I should respect you."

"Yes ma'am." Barriss says.

"Whatever." Ashoka mumbles, making the nun glare at the woman before the senator continues to talk.

"You kids are this town's future, do you really want to spend the rest of your lifes as outcast of society?" The senator asked the kids. They all shook their head no expect for one, a girl with red hair. The senator notices and asked.

"You with horrible red dyed hair, why didn't you raise your hand?" The senator asked.

"Because…I don't feel right acting like something I'm not." The red haired girl said, making Anakin attention go to her.

"What don't you want to act like?" Anakin asked.

"A heterosexual." The girl says, making Anakin left brow rise in question.

"Wait…you're a lesbo?" Anakin asked.

"Yes master Jedi I am a lesbian." The red head said. "You do not need to say I know I am sick."

"Sick? You have a cold?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, but it's a disease and it's called being a homo." The red head said.

"Being gay not a disease! Who told you that?" Anakin asked. The girl points to the nuns and the senator.

"LUCY!" One of the nuns shouted. "That is enough!" The nun shouted but her words fell on deaf ears because Anakin continued to speak to her.

"So you're here because your gay, why did you put yourself here if you're not comfortable with all of this?" Anakin asked Lucy.

"I didn't put myself here my parents did this to me when I told them I was in love with a pink Zeltron girl." Lucy says. "The girl with a boy now, she told me she was going through a phase in her life when we were together. That why I am in the top 10 students of shame because I can't get over her."

"That's horrible." Anakin tells Lucy, he then pats her back. "Lucy how old are you?"

"I am 20 years old." She says. Anakin nods his head before wrapping his arm around her shoulder then leans into her ear and spoke.

"Well Lucy, I get off work in two hours, when I am off I will take you drinking at a lovely gay bar I found not too far from here." Anakin whispered into her ear. Lucy giggled and nods her head. The nun walks over to the two then smacks Lucy over the head.

"Pay attention!" She shouted, she then looks over to Ashoka. "Are you drinking something in the church young lady!?"

"What?" Ashoka asked.

"Your top is soaking wet!" The nun shouted. Ashoka looks down at her top and saw her shirt was drenched in liquids. She sniffs her shirt then gasped before running out the room. Anakin follows behind her, the two were in the girl's bathroom (which was one room). Ashoka takes her top off then looked at her bare breast.

"Oh my force its breast milk!" Ashoka says. "I'm producing breast milk!?"

"Shhhh!" Anakin does to hush her. "Keep calm."

"Keep calm? Anakin what does this mean!?" Ashoka asked. Anakin stared at her chest till the a bulb went off in his head, and not a good one.

"Oh my force your pregenant."

 _ **Kikkie: great job Anakin, you knocked you padawan up! Thank you for reading!**_


	11. Anna Tano?

"I'm pregnant!?" Ashoka shouted. "I can't be pregnant, im only 18!"

"Ashoka your eggs don't hold themselves back because of your age." Anakin tells her. "Didn't the temple teach you about your body?"

"The only thing they taught me was no sex." Ashoka said. "But besides that what are going to do, if the Jedi learn I'm pregnant they'll take away the children!" Ashoka says in fear.

"I won't let that happen, we just need to think for a while." Anakin says.

"Well you think, and while you I will be making an appointment at the abortion clinic!"

"You're not going to an abortion clinic!"

"Yes I am, I don't want to get kicked out of the Jedi again!"

"So you're going to kill a life inside you!" Anakin asked.

"Yes!"

"That is cold!" Anakin tells Ashoka. The torgruta sighs before opening the door then leaves Anakin in the bathroom. Anakin follows his Padawan back into the meeting room where everyone else was. Once the two had taken their seat the Senator was just about done with his speech to the kids, while he talked Obi-wan recived a called from Aayla so he left the room to speak with her.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Obi-wan, I obtain some I formation about our dear old senator. I need to talk to you right away." Aayla says before hanging up on Obi-wan. Obi-wan puts his communicator away then walks beck into the room then over to Anakin before whispering into his ear:

"I must go, watch over this for me." Obi-wan tells his student before leaving. Anakin sighed and Obi-wan left. It took Obi-wan seven trips on three different bus's to get back to the senator Mansion. Once there He was tackled by a blue skinned woman.

"Oh my force you are not going to believe what I have found!"

"What did you find?" He asked. Aayla drags him to their room where there was papers and folders scattered all over the bed for which they slept on. Obi-wan looks through the papers as Aayla started to explain.

"28 years ago a group of girls came to Arcadia for a scholarship they had obtain after winning a costume contest on Naboo."

"28 years ago?" Obi-wan asked.

"Let me continued." Aayla says. "There were 10 girls in total and they were invited to stay at this mansion by our beloved pedophile senator. After a week the 10 girls went missing and their bodies were never found but here's the catch, all the girls were torgruta's!"

"Togruta's, like Ashoka?" Obi-wan asked, Aayla nods her head before she gives Obi-wan a folder containing pictures of the 10 girls who went missing. They all looked to be in their 20's and each of them had a different Torgruta birth marks on their face.

"Here's another catch, one of the girls was found ALIVE in this very mansion but in the attic from what notes I gathered from the police station." Aayla said.

"Why weren't we informed about this when we got here?" Obi-wan asked.

"Because I stole these notes from the Attic and guess what I found in there as well?" Aayla says but before he could answer she holds a green laminated piece of paper then gave it to Obi-wan. The Jedi takes the laminated paper and nearly had a heart attack, it was a birth certificate and the person name was Ashoka Tano.

"This can't be right!" Obi-wan said. "Ashoka was born on that dessert planet and Master Plo Koon found her!"

"Are you sure?" Aayla asked as she raised an eye brow.

"I am sure, Ashoka and Plo Koon told that me that she was founded on her home planet where all Togrutas were. Unless one of them are lying." Obi-wan said.

"One is lying, the girl who escaped was named Anna Tano, she was the mayor of Ashoka home planet and the only female in that group who was not a winner of that contest. She only went because she needed to watch over the girls. She was founded by a maid in the mansion and was taken home but she didn't stay and was forced to come back here."

"What happened to her after that?" Obi-wan asked.

"She died of a heart attack." Aayla says. "The city ceramide her body then threw her ashes into ocean but some hospital reports said that she was 10 months pregnant when she came back."

"That is impossible, if this woman is Ashoka Mother then that would make Ashoka at least- 27 years old." Aayla cuts him off. Obi-wan throws the papars down onto the bed then rubs his temple.

"I think it's time we leave this place, call Anakin and inform him that we will be leaving tomorrow, I will call in for a ship to- That won't be necessary!" Obi-wan was cut off when the senator came into their room with two Kaia guards behind him pointing their guns at them.

"What the hell?" Aayla said.

"Oh dear don't look so shocked, its not a very pretty look on you." The senator says.

"What do you want Ashoka?" Aayla asked.

"It's a surprise my dear."

 _ **Kikkie: going to end it on a cliff hanger. Thank you for reading!**_


	12. Barriss and Padme

"Whatever you are trying or about to do I suggest rethinking about it." Aayla warned the old man in front of her and Obi-wan that had two guns pointed at her head.

"I'll take my chances." The senator says.

"There was never any paranormal activates here was there?" Obi-wan asked. "You made it all up to get Ashoka to come here didn't you?"

"You know for Jedi I expected you to figure this out sooner." The senator tells them. "But it doesn't matter, my plans are almost done and you two are not needed."

"Needed? What do you mean and what do you want with Ashoka?" Aayla asked but was silence when a gun shot was fired near her left foot. Startling the woman a little but giving Obi-wan the right ago to use the force on the soldiers and senator. He pushed them back using the force till they hit the wall behind them, giving the two Jedi a clear path to run out the room.

(Ashoka)

Ashoka and Anakin were walking back to the mansion in the busy streets of Arcadia. As the two walked back Ashoka started to think when all of a sudden a thought came to her mind.

"Anakin, besides my brush with that weird place have you experience any paranormal activities?" Ashoka asked.

"No actual." Anakin answered.

"Hmmm, can I tell you something?" She asked her master.

"Yea, what is it snips?" Anakin asked.

"Ever since I came here I get the feeling I am being watched. Do you get that feeling?"

"No."

"Hmmmm. Anakin I want to go home." Ashoka says.

"Soon snips, then we'll discuss about your pregnancy." Anakin tells her as he walks over to her then gently wraps his arm around her shoulder and hugs her. Ashoka smiles at this gesture but it soon disappeared when she saw Aayla and Obi-wan running their way. Anakin lets go of her then walks over to them. When the two older Jedi got near they grabbed the two other Jedi and ran pulled them into an ally. Once they were behind a trash truck Obi-wan spoke.

"We were set up!" Obi-wan says.

"What?" Anakin asked dumb fold.

"We were set up, there was no paranormal activities here! The senator lied about it in order to get near Ashoka." Obi-wan tells them.

"EW!" Ashoka says.

"No that way, Ashoka were you born?" Aayla asked.

"Shili!" Ashoka answered.

"Are you sure?" Aayla asked.

"I am, that is what master Plo Koon told me! He says I was abandoned by my parents." Ashoka answered. Aayla and Obi-wan looked at each other before looking back at the young girl with worried eyes.

"Ashoka, I think Plo Koon was lying to you." Aayla tells her.

"Why would he lie?" Ashoka asked but did not get answer because Obi-wan interrupted them.

"Anakin do you have your communicator?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes." Anakin answer then gives his communicator to Obi-wan. Obi-wan makes a call to the council to set up a rescue ship. After Aayla explain to the two what was going on Ashoka receives a call on her communicator from Barris, she answers.

"Yes?" Ashoka asked.

"I am here at the mansion, where are you? You said you would be helping me make dinner tonight. Also Padme craving some weird stuff." Barriss asked the girl. Ashoka eyes widen when she realized Padme and Barriss was in the mansion with that psychopath.

"Barriss, you need to get out of there." Ashoka tells her friend.

"Why?" Barriss asked.

"The senator is a bad man who has been lying to us, you need to get Padme and get out of there." Ashoka says.

"What are you talking about, our job is to help the Senator, not run away from him." Barriss says before she hanged up the communicator. Ashoka sighed then looked back at Anakin.

"We have a problem." Ashoka says, at the same time Obi-wan gives Anakin his communicator.

"The rescue fleet should be here in 15 minutes." Obi-wan says.

"Great, we have 15 minutes to go save Padme." Ashoka mutters.

"What snips?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing, I'll be right back!" And with that Ashoka leaves the three Jedi alone in the Ally.

(Mansion)

"Weird…" Barriss says as she begins to cook. Near her was Padme reading the newspaper.

"Hm, did you say something?" Padme asked.

"No, just wonder what's wrong with Ashoka. Ever since she came back to the Jedi she has been acting a little weird." Barriss says.

"You're telling me, have you seen what she is wearing now and days?" Padme says.

"And that attitude! She acts like she all that! It piss's me off sometimes."

"Yea. And worse is that Anakin always with her now."

"I think she needs to be watched or else she may do something stupid, like sleep with a clone or something." Barriss jokes, Padme looks away from her newspaper then at her.

"Yea…"

 **Kikkie: Hope you enjoyed that chapter, please R &R.**


	13. lesson: Never lie to your Master

Ashoka makes her back to the mansion where Barriss and Padme were. Once she enters the mansion she makes her way to over to the sounds of female giggles. Once there she could hear their voices through the kitchen door.

"Oh my force did you know Ashoka use to have a crush on senator Lux Bonteri!?" Barriss giggled.

"Oh my gosh no way!" Padme laughed. "Anakin told me once that Ashoka cried her eyes out when she got her first period because she thought she was dying, after that Anakin forced her on birth control so he wouldn't have to deal with that event again!" Padme says, making Barriss laugh till her yellow cheeks turned red. Ashoka felt warm tears fall down her cheeks from what the two woman was saying about her.

"Hurts doesn't it?" A voice said behind her. She looks over to the voice and saw the senator behind her.

"Senator." Ashoka spoke.

"Please Ashoka call me Yokiniro." Yokiniro says, making a small ting go off in the young girl head.

"Yokiniro…that name…I've heard of it." Ashoka gently spoke.

"Ashoka, I want you to know that you are always welcome here." He tells her before walking away from her into the darkness of the hallway. Ashoka watches him till he disappears then enters the kitchen to get the two girls.

"Oh, Ashoka!" Barriss spoke. "Did you get the ingredaints?"

"No but I came to inform you that the council has called us back to the temple so we need to leave and Padme, Anakin wants to speak with you on that ship." Ashoka says.

"Oh." Padme says as she rises from her seat. Ashoka made a huffing noise before her communicator rang. She answer it, it was Anakin calling.

"Snips the ship is at the docks, where are you?" Anakin asked.

"The mansion getting Barriss and Padme." Ashoka answered, Anakin could sense something off in her voice.

"Is everything okay?" Anakin asked.

"Yea...everything fine master." She answered. "I'll meet you back on the ship."

(Ship)

After explain to Padme and Barriss about what was going on Padme demanded to go to the council to report this act the senator did to them, Barriss on the other wasn't feeling too well so she went to her quarters and left the others alone. Anakin, Ashoka and Aayla make their way to the hall that led to their rooms when all of a sudden-

"Anakin we need to talk." Obi-wan says in a very distress voice. Anakin looks at the old man and so did they two females, stopping all of them in their tracks.

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin…I know about you and Ashoka." Obi-wan says, making the two Jedi turn white as a sheep while Obi-wan continued. "How could you sleep with your own student Anakin!?" Obi-wan shouted at his student, causing two clones that were guarding the hallway look at them weird. Anakin grabbed the older man by the shoulder then drags him into his quarters with Ashoka and Aayla behind him. Once inside Obi-wan continued.

"And to top it off you were having an affair with senator Padme!?" Obi-wan continued, making Anakin snap.

"How the hell did you know about that!?" Anakin asked with a small hint of fear in voice.

"It's not how I found out it's why you did it! You know you're not supposed to have any romantic relationships, yet you screwed two important people!" Obi-wan shouted, Anakin eyes were on the ground.

"Anakin…" Ashoka spoke as she puts her hand on his shoulder. She then looks at Obi-wan. "Master Obi-wan please don't blame him for our relationship, if anyone is to be blamed it's me! I threw myself at him, it's not his fault!" Ashoka says.

"I do blame you!" Obi-wan tells her, making her gasp and Anakin look up at his master. "Ever since you came back to the Jedi temple EVERYTHING has been going to shit AND YOU…You stand there, a living breathing symbol of everything we go against in the galaxy just prancing around causing more problems for us!"

"Master…" Ashoka spoke softly with tears coming down her cheeks.

"Master that's enough." Anakin spoke.

"You have shamed the Jedi name after everything the Jedi has done for you." Obi-wan tells her.

"Shamed? What about me?" Ashoka asked. "What they did to me, what they took from me and what they used me for!? Doesn't that matter? I risk my life everyday giving the Jedi a good name and what did they do when I needed them the most? They were willing to chop my head off!"

"Everyone makes mistakes Ashoka." Aayla says.

"Mistake!?" Ashoka shouted. "Turning your back on me when I need your help the most, is that a mistake!? If so then my whole life has been a lie! I have wasted 13 years of my LIFE living a walking, talking, breathing LIE JUST SO THE JEDI CAN MAKE A MISTAKE!" Ashoka shouted with angry tears falling down her eyes, cover her cheeks with black lines of eyes linger.

"If that is what you believe in then I guess that is the truth, I mean even your parents believed it it's about time you believed it to Ashoka." Obi-wan responded to her.

"I guess it is then." Ashoka says the black tears fell down even more to the point it dripped to the grey-blue carpet under her feet, leaving black dotes.

"Snips." Anakin begged as he gently puts his arm around her shoulders, he then carries her out the room. Obi-wan takes a deep sighed and Aayla looked pissed.

"Those words did not need to be spoken." Aayla tell Obi-wan.

"I know…I just lost it." Obi-wan tells her. "I didn't mean all those things I said. I was just so upset at Anakin I didn't mean to lash out at Ashoka." Obi-wan says.

"Are you going to tell the council?" Aayla asked.

"I don't know…"

(Anakin and Ashoka)

"Shhh…He didn't mean it." Anakin tells his lover as he holds her body tight on her bed, the two were lying on her bed in her room as she cried black tears, staining the white bed sheets. Her back was to Anakin as he held her close. Ashoka was biting her thump as she tried to control her emotion but it wasn't helping her.

"Just cry it out Snips." Anakin tells her then pulls the covers over their body then turns off the light. Ashoka turns her body over so that she could hug him and cry on his chest. Anakin held her close to him, not caring about her eyeliner staining his robes. After a couple of hours Ashoka fell asleep with dried stain tears on her face. Anakin, who was still awake, kisses her lips before leaving the bed. He walks out of Ashoka quarters to see Obi-wan at the door about to knock. Anakin made a grunting sound.

"If you have any more insults to give my padawan please wait till morning." Anakin says before walking away from him, Obi-wan follows.

"I didn't mean all those words I'd said to Ashoka, they were actually supposed to go to you." Obi-wan says. The two Jedi make their way to the kitchen of the ship were Anakin pulls out two metal plates then started to make food.

"Thanks!" Anakin responded.

"I didn't mean it like that it's just…why didn't you tell me?" Obi-wan asked.

"About what, my sex life?" Anakin asked as he started to cut onions and carrots. "No thanks, I would rather not have a pissed off man over my head."

"I would have not been angry." Obi-wan says.

"No but you'd be pissed." Anakin says.

"True but maybe for a minute." Obi-wan says. "What I am trying to say is I thought you be conterable with telling me about these things, I wouldn't gotten upset I would have tried to understand the problem."

"Would you have reported me?" Anakin asked.

"No." Obi-wan answers. "But I would give you a lecture on not screwing your students or a senators, hopefully that all you had screwed." Obi-wan says, making Anakin stop mid-way of his cooking (He's making sandwiches).

"Ummm…yea…" Anakin says. Obi-wan stares at the young man. "Padme…my first…uh…sexual…relationship…"

"Anakin, was Padme really your first?" Obi-wan asked.

"Well…uh…" Anakin stutters.

"Anakin, you can tell me I promise I will not be upset."

(15 minutes later)

"Oh my force Anakin why…" Obi-wan says a little horrified at the stories his padawan had told him, appearently Anakin was more active then Obi-wan had realized.

"It was just an experiment, all guys do it!" Anakin says with a chuckle.

"Anakin I have never heard of a chocolate orgy during my time at the Jedi academy." Obi-wan says horrified.

"You didn't have my teachers then." Anakin says with a chuckle while Obi-wan was rubbing his temple after hearing about Anakin stories.

"Wait, the Jedi temple wasn't co-ed in those days." Obi-wan says.

"That didn't stop us." Anakin says.

"Anakin when all this is over I am taking you to Naboo for sexual counseling." Obi-wan says.

"Padme did the same thing…it was actual fun." Anakin says with a small chuckle.

"Oh Anakin that is sickening." Obi-wan says.

"Oh calm down master I used protection, I am 100% clean with no diseases!" Anakin says with a smile on his face.

"Oh my gosh, I hope Ashoka hasn't taken from this." Obi-wan says. "Although I'm not sure taking her virginity was a good thing to do Anakin.

"Ashoka lost her virginity when she turned 16." Anakin says, making Obi-wan eyes widen a little.

"What!?"

"I didn't take it, she lost it to that kid Senator…I think his name was Lex. Anyway it was horrible experience she tells me, only lasted for a minutes…or 45 seconds I don't remember."

"And you never said anything about to the council because?"

"Because that was the first time Ashoka came to me about something important to her and I did not want to go blabbering to about to other people." Anakin says but Obi-wan just rubbed his temple again.

"All of this was happening under my nose." Obi-wan says. Anakin was about to respond but was stopped when Barriss entered the kitchen, her yellow-green skin looked like a very pale version of the color and she had huge bags under her eyes.

"Barriss, are you okay?" Anakin asked.

"I feel…feel…I-BURRP!" Barriss didn't finish her sentence because she pukes almost a puddle of blood onto the floor.

" **BARRISS!"**

 _ **Kikkie: Another cliffhanger and thank you for reading! Plz R &R and thank you for reading and supporting this story! **_


End file.
